Written in the Stars
by Kally Ketchum
Summary: Satoshi has come to visit Shigeru....the rest is pure fun and bliss. Lemonage, fluff, and just a hint of Eldershipping!! ^.^


" Written in the Stars "

__

For Stephanie and Chelsea

by: Kawaii Kasumi 

Shigeru's P.O.V. :

"I love you, Shigeru...." 

These words raced through my mind as I stared at the beautiful picture of Satoshi and I on the wall.

"I love you too, Satoshi!!!!" my mind screamed back. His beautiful voice echoed through my head like screams echo through a canyon, scattering my thoughts everywhere. I layed back and stretched out on my bed, wanting more than anything for my Satoshi to be with me. His training sessions take so long...... I wish I could train with him, but I just don't have the heart to battle him anymore....even playfully. When I look at his beautiful face, I just fall apart. I just want to take him in my arms and hold him forever. 

"Sato.....please come back soon....." I whispered softly to myself as I turned over and fell asleep slowly.....

******

"Satoshi......don't leave.....!" I whined as I was shaken awake by my own conscience. I sat up to find Satoshi standing at the door and staring at me deeply. He smiled sweetly then. "Shige....you look so good when you sleep....." he said. "I see you missed me...." he came over and sat next to me. I put my arms around him and kissed him soulfully.

"I always miss you when you're not with me, Sato." he smiled again. 

"I missed you too, Shige.....I'm sorry it took so long.....it was....." I pressed my finger against his warm lips.

"Sssshh.....I know, Sato....it's ok. I'm just happy you're here with me now." I leaned in and kissed him again. Oh, he's so warm.....I ran my fingers softly through his hair and explored every corner of his mouth. He kissed back with the same amount of passion, running his hands everywhere on my body. When he broke the kiss, I wanted to scream. I just love him so much.....and everything we do together feels so good.

"How do you do it, Satoshi?" I asked. He looked puzzled.

"Ai, Shigeru? Do what?" he said, raising an eyebrow and hugging himself for warmth.

"How do you take a person like me....who has acted so sinister to you all these years..... and love me? I can't understand it....how do you make me feel this good after I've treated you so badly?" he smiled and pulled my hand up to his face, lightly kissing it and cuddling it.

"Oh, Shigeru....nothing can keep you from me. _Nothing. _" he whispered, staring deep into my eyes, stinging them with his charm. I gazed back at him and lost myself in love. I pulled him close and was going to kiss him again, but was interrupted when the door was opened, and a very angry-looking Kasumi stood with Pikachuu perched on her shoulder, leaning against the door and looking at Satoshi and I as if we had three heads.

"TORAERU SATOSHI!!!!!!!!!!! OKKIDO SHIGERU!!!!!!!!!! **WHAT **ARE YOU DOING?!!??!?" she screamed, scaring Pikachuu out of his wits and making him run away. Satoshi and I held onto each other for dear life as her life-threatening glare became more intense. Satoshi, as brave as he is, stood and looked Kasumi square in the eye, assuming a very angry look as well.

"Kasumi, Shigeru and I are in love. I love him, and he loves me, and that's all there is to it. Now if you have a problem with that, you can just go to hell; because there isn't anything that's going to separate us. Ever!" he spat at her, folding his arms and challenging her to respond.

"Well....." she said, her dangerous glare fading and her haughtiness coming about. "Since you put it that way......I guess you won't mind if I explain to Miss Hanako that you are too busy MAKING OUT with Shigeru to come on the picnic today!!" she snapped. Satoshi gave a nervous laugh and shot a glance at me. 

"P-picnic?" he said, biting his lip and sitting back down. "Wh-what picnic?" he asked shakily. Kasumi narrowed her eyes.

"Don't play dumb. You know." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"N-no I don't!" Satoshi said.

"The picnic that me, you, Takeshi and Hanako planned three days ago, Satoshi!!" she exclaimed, becoming very impatient.

"Ohhh...._that _picnic. Um...sorry, I must've forgotten...." Satoshi said , looking down. Kasumi rolled her eyes and dropped her hands.

"Oi, Satoshi.....you are hopeless." she sighed, shaking her head. "Well, how are you going to explain this to everyone?" 

"Easy....I'm not." Satoshi said, grabbing me and smiling. Kasumi raised an eyebrow. 

"What?!" she said flatly, folding her arms. 

"I am not going to tell anyone about this and neither are you." he said firmly, pressing the side of his face against mine. I ran my hands down his backside and gave a laugh. 

"Oh, I'm not?!" she scoffed, widening her eyes.

"No, you're not. Unless you want me to tell everyone what you did with Kenji the other day." he said, smiling devilishly. Suddenly it seemed as if something supernatural came into the room and drained Kasumi of all her sense and coolness. Her eyes got huge, she placed her hands under her chin and began to wring them wildly.

"Ai....um....well.....we didn't....! It was just......ok, ok....you got me." She said, sweatdropping. We both have our secrets......so let's shake on it. I won't tell if you won't. Deal? She said, putting her hand out. He quickly opened his bedside table drawer, pulled out a glove and put it on, then shook her hand quickly.

"Pfft..." she said.

"Ok." he said, "It's a deal. Now can you *please* leave and give us some privacy?" Satoshi said, kissing me on the cheek. I smiled and did the same.

"Ok, ok...." said Kasumi, starting to walk away, but then she turned back.

"Satoshi....what am I supposed to tell Hanako?" 

"Well, after my training session I came straight to Shigeru's house, so she doesn't know I'm back. Just.....say it ran late." he shrugged. He gave a sigh only loud enough for me to hear, as he hated lying to Hanako. But in this case, he had no other choice. 

"Alright....ja matta....." Kasumi said, sighing heavily as she walked out and closed the door behind her. Satoshi smiled. "Now, where were we?" he said, putting his arms around my neck and kissing me passionately. I ran my fingers through his hair and leaned all the way back so that we were positioned horizontally. 

"Ohhh....Shigeru...." Satoshi sighed warmly as I kissed and nibbled at his neck. He ran his fingers through my hair and arched his neck with pleasure. Suddenly, a door opened and closed downstairs, just as I moved to take off Satoshi's shirt. Shimatta.

"Oh! It's Ojiisan!!" I exclaimed, and moved to get up, but Satoshi pulled me back down.

"Sssh....he said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "It's ok....Just lock the door...." he smiled provocatively. He obviously wasn't feeling innocent today. I smiled back and kissed him, then ran to lock the door as Ojiisan called my name downstairs to announce his arrival. I heard him coming up quickly as I began to undress Satoshi.

"Shigeru?" he asked, trying to turn the doorknob. "

"Oh...ai....hello, Ojiisan....um.....how was the shopping?" I asked, turning on the T.V. Ojjisan always went to the Pokemart on Thursdays.

"Fine.....are you alright?" he asked. Before I knew it, Satoshi and I were both undressed completely and sprawled on the bed. 

"Hai.....ohhhh!!! Oh....I...um....have a stomach ache though.....aneeeee!!!!!" I screeched. 

"Are you sure you're ok? Do you want to take something?"

"No.....I'll be ohhhh....! ok...." I said through my teeth as Satoshi bit back his cries and moans.

"Well.....alright. I'm going to go make dinner. I want you down in thirty minutes, Okkido. Yes?" 

"Haihai...." I bit back a scream as I heard him walk away, leaving Satoshi and I to our blissful, harmonic fetish.

*********

My eyes fluttered open slowly as I felt Satoshi shift next to me and his dark hair brush my face.

"Aiyah....Sato-kun?" I whispered, suddenly feeling a cool draft on myself and realizing I was wearing nothing, and that almost all of my lower body was wet.

"Sh....Shige?" Satoshi murmured back, opening his eyes also and obviously feeling the same way as me. He suddenly gasped and sat up quickly.

"Oh, Shigeru.....did we.....?"

"Hai, Satoshi. We did." his eyes widened and I couldn't help but laugh at the astonished and blank look on his face. 

"Oh, Shigeru....I love you. He whispered, laying back down and kissing me.

"I love you too, Satoshi. Do you feel alright?" 

"Ai.....I'm ok. What about you?"

"I'm just fine....but it'll be a different story when I get downstairs...Ojiisan won't be happy." I sighed. 

"Shige-san.....gomen ne...." Satoshi said.

"Satoshi, Don't say that.....you're worth it." I said, smiling and kissing him again. "Hey, listen....if you want to stay for dinner, I can tell Ojiisan you came in the window, we were talking....and I lost track of time....ne?" I tilted my head and got up to dry off my legs and get dressed. Satoshi giggled at the sight me for a minute, but then his smile faded."

"Shige...I'd love to but....you know how Okaasan worries about me...." I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and sat back down, taking Satoshi's face into my hands.

"Please, Satoshi? You know how I hate being away from you." I whined, giving him the most pleading and soulful look I could muster. "It's only 4:30." Satoshi smiled.

"Alright, Shigeru.... you're right. I can't stand being away from you either." I smiled back and took his hands, then slowly pulled him to stand up, love juices dripping everywhere.

"Oi, Satoshi......" I giggled. "We're going to have to clean.......up......." suddenly I felt a wide smile graze my face as an idea struck me. I wasn't really that hungry, and I would much rather do what I had in mind.

"Shigeru....what is it?" Satoshi asked.

"We'll have to clean more than the sheets....." I said, giving him an extremely suggestive look. He laughed and smiled back, and then both of us ran to pull the sheets off the bed and carried them into the laundry room, being quiet as to not disturb Ojiisan. I threw them in the washer, then called to Ojiisan in a sleepy voice that was faked as all hell.

"Ojjisan....I'm really not hungry....with my stomach ache and all.....gomen ne...." I moaned, then quickly turned around and lightly slapped Satoshi's ass to get him to stop laughing. "So I'm going to take a shower, alright?" he grumbled slightly.

"Alright, Shigeru....I just hope you haven't got anything.....that you're alright." 

"Hai.....I am. A shower _always _makes me feel better." I smiled and turned to Satoshi, took his hand and pulled him into the bathroom, trying my best to contain my laughter. As soon as I closed the door, Satoshi and I exploded in a fit of giggles. I turned on the shower, and Satoshi draped his arms around me. 

"We're deep. Ne, Shigeru?"

"Hai, Satoshi. We're deep." I said smiling, then kissing him softly. I turned to lock the door for ensured protection, and then we both stepped into the shower quickly. I bit my lip and smiled at Satoshi, then embraced him. We had never done any of this before, and this felt so amazing I couldn't put it into words. He kissed me quickly and then grabbed the bottle of liquid soap. He squeezed it onto a loofah and then began to massage it all over me. I held onto him and kissed his neck as he washed my backside.

"Mmm...Sato-chan....." I moaned as he sunk to his knees and gave my lower body some attention. What he was doing brought me to the floor, and I layed back and let him be in complete control. I could barely keep myself from screaming. He finished, leaving me feeling clean and refreshed, but I would never be clean internally......and that wasn't a bad thing.....as long as I had my sweet Satoshi. ^.~

"Okay, my turn....." I said, smiling as I stiffly sat up. I took another loofah from somewhere.......I could barely see anything, as I was in so much ecstacy I was suprised I didn't fall over. I applied soap to the loofah and began to wash Satoshi lovingly from the back of him with my arms hanging onto his front. He threw his head back to rest on my shoulder and kissed me, bending his knees.

"Shigeru....ohhhh...." he whispered. I began to wash him in the low parts of his body, and he gasped. He pulled me to the floor, and I wanted him to feel the same way as I did, so I gave him everything, giggling inside every time he moaned. After a minute, with a great sturggle, Satoshi pulled himself up and kissed me.

"I love you, Shigeru." he purred, smiling.

"I love you too, Satoshi." I whispered, kissing him. We got up and decided that we couldn't resist making love again, and since we were in the shower, there would be no mess. 

This time Satoshi was on top, causing me to moan and scream through my teeth each and every time he pounded into me. This was such a fabulous sensation.......again I can't describe it in words. Time stood still as we loved each other in every way possible, knowing it would be almost impossible to stop.

**********

I yelped and came into Satoshi's hand as I felt his release inside of me, and then we collapsed. I watched everything wash down the drain, then turned over to lay on my back and took him into my arms. 

"Oh, Satoshi.......you are so wonderful......" I crooned as I kissed his forehead softly.

"Shigeru.....I couldn't ask for anyone or anything more than you." he panted, brushing his lips against mine. I kissed him and then gave a heavy sigh as I realized the water was getting cold. I guess we had been in there longer than we thought.....I really just wanted to lay there with Satoshi in my arms forever. I sat up slowly and pulled him up with me, bringing us into a sitting position. He kissed me over and over, almost all the way down my body. He ran his tounge over my chest, and then rose up and sucked the side of my neck.

"Mmmm......ohhh......Satoshi....." I panted, running my hands over him. 

"Sato....." I said, trying my best to snap out of the little heaven I was in.

"Hai, Shige?" Satoshi said, looking into my eyes.

"I hate to tell you this......but we can't stay in the shower forever." Satoshi whimpered. 

"I know, I wish we could...but Ojiisan and Hanako are going to wonder what's going on....so come on, up we go." I slowly moved to get up and took him with me. He sighed and picked up the bottle of shampoo, put some in his hair, then handed it to me.

"Shige-kun....I wish we could live together....." he said, looking down as he lathered up his hair. I did the same.

"We will one day, Sato-chan....when we're old enough. I promise." I said, hugging and kissing him. He smiled, and after we were all done rinsing, he turned off the shower. We stepped out and got two towels from the small linen closet in the bathroom. We dried off quickly, and then went into the laundry room to put the sheets in the dryer. We traveled across the hall back to my bedroom to get dressed, and noticed the house was dead silent. 

"Umm.....Ojii-san???" I called. No answer.

"Uh-oh....he's gone!" I exclaimed, and Satoshi and I quickly ran into my room and got dressed, then hurried downstairs to find a few soiled dishes in the sink and a note on the counter. I went and picked it up. It said:

__

Shigeru,

Went next door to visit Hanako. There's still some dinner on the stove if you're hungry. Be back in a little while. And if you see Satoshi, tell him hello. Ja matta!

~ Ojiisan

I gave a small laugh. 

__

"If I see Satoshi....." I said, chuckling. Satoshi grabbed my arm.

"Shigeru, this isn't good! Okaasan will be worried sick! Come on, we've got to go to my house. I'll say I ran into you on my way back from training." He pulled me by my arm across the room and out the door. We ran the short distance from my house to Satoshi's together, my pendant flying back and fourth and hitting my shoulders. I panted as we reached his door. He slowly turned the knob and let go of my hand. We walked in, and saw that no one was downstairs, but heard a great deal of strange noises coming from upstairs. 

".....Okasaan?....." Satoshi called, but the only answer he got were the noises upstairs coming to a stop. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm......I wonder what's going on....." Satoshi said. Suddenly we looked up and saw Hanako quickly descending the staircase, with her hair and clothes very disheveled. 

"Satoshi! Where were you?! I was so worried about you!" she squealed, throwing her arms around Satoshi. He was taken aback, and then hugged her also. We both noticed then that she smelled oddly of Ojiisan's cologne. She let go of Satoshi, then noticed me. 

"Oh, you brought Shigeru?" she said, smiling.

"Oh...yes." Satoshi said. "I ran into him on the way back from training." 

"Konbanwa, Miss Hanako." I said, bowing respectfully. 

"Well, Shigeru.... you are quite the gentlemen." said Hanako, smiling sweetly again, then she turned back to Satoshi.

"Hai, your training.....Kasumi told me it was running late......but I didn't think it would be _this _late...." she said, putting her hands on her hips. Satoshi gave a nervous laugh.

"Gomen ne, Okasaan." he said, hugging her again. She smiled.

"It's alright." she said. Suddenly we heard whining and whimpering from upstairs. I smiled.

"Hanako....where's Ojiisan?" I asked, pretending to be clueless.

"Haihai, where is he?" Satoshi asked, stepping back and looking devious. Hanako became nervous and fidgety. 

"Well, umm.....uh.....he.....aiyaah......he's upstairs....watching T.V.!"

Satoshi and I looked at each other.

"Yeah......ok....." Satoshi said, laughing. Hanako laughed nervously and then turned and ran upstairs.

I laughed, picked Satoshi up, and carried him over to the couch. 

"Now I know why Ojjisan never wants to travel....." I said, sitting down and placing Satoshi on my lap. He wrapped his arms around my neck and nuzzled his cheek against mine. I kissed him lightly and nibbled his ear.

"Sato....how many times can I say I love you?" I whispered.

"As many times as you want, Geru. I could never stop saying it either." he said, smiling. I smiled back and relaxed for a minute as he rested his head on my shoulder.

We began a long, sweet kiss, and suddenly heard tiny footsteps.

"Pika!" We both jumped and looked sideways to see Pikachuu, looking very annoyed with us.

"Oh, Pikachuu!" Satoshi said, jumping up.

"Pikapii....chuuu....." Pikachuu whimpered, dropping his arms and walking in a slouched position toward Satoshi. Apparently, it was very tired of seeing / hearing nothing but lovemaking all day.

"Pikachuu....gomen...." Satoshi said, picking up Pikachuu and hugging it.

"Pika!" said Pikachuu, rubbing his cheek against Satoshi's and causing a few sparks to escape.

"Pikachuu, I'll tell you what. Why don't you go visit Kasumi? She's at Kenji's house....I'm sure it would delight her to see you, ne?"

"Pikaaa Pi!" said Pikachuu, smiling. Satoshi put him down, opened the front door for him, and he scampered away toward Kenji's house. Satoshi hurried back over to the couch and sat in my lap, and I decided we'd better be safe and go into his bedroom. I stood up, holding onto Satoshi and carried him into the bedroom, explaining that we didn't want Okkaasan and Ojiisan to find out. I layed him on the bed and shut the door. I sat down next to him and pulled him close. As we kissed, I knew that our love was written in the stars, and that the strong bond between us would never be broken.

~ Owari ~


End file.
